Tides of Crimson
by louisiana-southern-belle
Summary: What happens when a girl is the last power against the dark forces, and she doesn't even know it? What happens when lust and power mix? Shizuka can only imagine...AU vampire fic, SxS.. RxR!


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

Author's Notes: Well, this is a start to a darker fic that I have been meaning to try out. Please enjoy.

**Tides of Crimson**

**By:**

_**Louisiana-Southern-Belle**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Chapter one_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"We're terribly sorry Miss Katsuya, but your parents did not make it through the crash. Could you please follow me to identify their bodies?" a man in all white and clip board spoke slowly to the trembling form in front of him. He had to do this almost everyday, tell a family member to identify the bodies. It wasn't pleasant, and he still dreamed of the deceased every night in haunting visions.

But not everyone's life is perfect.

Shizuka folded her arms to try and stop the shaking but to no avail. Why had this happened to her? She had just seen her parents two hours ago when they left for a business meeting, how could they be in here now? No! Fate was not, could not be this cruel! She didn't even have her brother here now since he was away in America for college!

"Miss?" The man asked again.

She looked up at him in complete confusion, like a small lost child.

"Are you sure I have to? I-I could give t-their names…" She allowed silent tears to fall unforgiving down her pale cheeks.

"I'm afraid you do." The man said with sympathy.

"A-alright." She hung her head and followed the sounds of his footsteps, seeing nothing but her feet and parts of her golden hair.

………………………..

A shrouded figure in an all white business suite sat calmly in front of three of his 'employees' who had been assigned to 'close' a deal.

"Sir, it is done." One brave man in an all gray suite in his mid forties spoke first.

"Everything you have asked has been done." Another followed the example of courage.

"There's only one part left of the deal that needs to be disposed of." The other spoke in a much accented speech.

The three men exchanged glances, knowing that their boss' silence was a sign that they should propose the last faze of their 'arrangements'.

The employee with short red hair reached within a leather brief case and retrieved a manila folder.

"We propose that we should take on this problem with 'special' services."

Their boss' mismatched eyes took on a gleam of red, before a nod was given, settling that it was the right way to close the deal. They all knew that this 'special' way would be very dangerous indeed, considering the hired help could turn on them all too quickly.

After all, vampires don't like alliances.

For the first time in the entire meeting the man behind the oak desk spoke folding his hands in his lap and lacing his fingers together. "Well gentlemen, it seems you have done well, and soon power will be given to the superior race among this rat hole of Domino City. Unfortunately this means turning to our rivals in business, but then so be it." His voice was smooth and silky, able to convince you clouds were really made of cotton candy.

All three nodded their heads and gave a respectful bow.

Now all they had to do was convince their biggest rival to help them reign supreme without letting them know the price they'll pay…

How exciting.

…………………………

Shizuka now stepped inside her apartment building still in a surreal feeling of dizziness. She set her car keys on the coffee table and drunkenly pulled off her coat that felt as though it weighed ten times heavier than normal.

'This can not be.' That was the only logical thought repeating in her mind. They are alive.

_The police man near the metal tables grabbed the white cloth and revealed the two deceased faces._

_Shizuka knew it was them. The unforgettable look of peace in the afterlife settled upon her parent's once alive faces._

_They were not going to rise from that terrible table and hug her fears away. _

_Not now, not ever again._

Why couldn't her big brother be here to comfort her? She had already had had problems with doctors and hospitals lately from the operation done on her eyes and needed him once again.

Her brother.

Yes. He had always been there for her through thick and thin.

But would she be able to forgive herself for this? Could he shield her from reality?

_Not now, not ever again._

It made so much sense, yet was complete insanity. They were alive, yet not physically. Physically, yet not mentally. Why must she be so confused?

It was simple; she was now an only child.

There. It had been thought.

But was it enough?

_Not now, not ever again._

How long is forever, again?

……………….

Kaiba Seto was running low on patience today, and these three imbeciles were not allowing him any piece of mind.

The three forms in front of his long, sleek, black desk just radiated fear.

How pathetic.

Worse than just wasting his time, the fools were trying to hide it, their fear.

His jeweled orbs narrowed dangerously. It was time to end this. They had presented quite an offer to him. Asking for service of the Destroying the last of the pure power that kept his race from taking over this mortal bound city.

How it all ended was up to him.

How amusing.

Maybe he wouldn't kill them off immediately, maybe.

"Have you made your decision?" One with blaze red hair spoke confidently. He never ended the statement with a respectful note, which angered the superior in the room.

"I suppose I _could_ consider your offer." His voice vibrated through the room and sent chills down the business men's spines.

"But. I should make it clear that I in no way will follow your terms of agreement. I will do what I wish and how I want to go about accomplishing the task at hand. Is that understood?"

The three nodded slowly, silently seething because of the arrogance about the immortal.

"Very well then. I will get rid of this minor set back. You will receive word when I win this little game." His dark tone made them reconsider his choice of wording.

'Game?'

"One last thing." The one with blonde hair pulled out a piece of paper and carefully slid it across the desk. "Our master requests you officially agree, by signing this document of our conversation with ..your blood, if you will."

A delicate eyebrow rose in amusement.

"My blood? How amusing. But why use mine when yours is so much more tempting?" A malicious grin spread across his well defined features.

Before any had time to digest the statement, they instead the scream of their first comrade, who now lay lifelessly on the floor with a slit throat.

"Are you crazy?" The red head jumped up from his chair making it topple backs from his momentum.

"Unfortunately, I never liked the closing of dealings." With ungodly speed the figure had left from behind his desk and slit the last one's throat.

The one left in a chair stared wide eyed and silent at the bodies.

"Here." When he looked back to the voice he saw the monster take out a ball-point pin and dip the tip lightly into a dot of blood that had found its way onto his desk and sign the bottom document with a flick of the wrist.

"Take this to your 'master' and let it be a warning to stay away from matters that now concerns only me."

He didn't need to be told twice and was out of that terrible office before the he could hear the end of the dark and twisted laugh that reverberated from the walls within the hell hole.

A smirk now marred on his strong features, the immortal pressed a small intercom near him, "Send in a crew, we had a little accident. And move it you fools, werewolf is awful hard to remove from the Persian rugs." He ended gruffly to the secretary.

"Yes Kaiba-sama." A voice crisply complied.

Does the little angel want to come out and play?

………………………..

Shizuka didn't know if it was just her, but her room had never seemed this dark before. But that was how her life was now, dark.

She had taken her nightly pills for her eyes, and was preparing for bed by brushing her teeth sleepily.

Suddenly the feeling of wanting to retch came so strongly it made her drop her toothbrush and rush to the toilette.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she thought desperately trying to remember what exactly had put all things above against her.

Lately she had been getting sick in the oddest times of night, and it wasn't normal sickness either. The pain seemed to be worse tonight, as though her body was trying to relive her from the pain of loss.

It was worse tonight, the sickness.

Cleaning the bathroom up of her 'accident', she preceded to remove her uniform clothes.

She never liked the short skirt and button up sailor, but she couldn't do a thing about it.

When she had stripped done to nothing but bra and underwear, she felt the strangest sensation of being watched that made the hair on her neck stand on end.

She silently turned toward her balcony windows that had the long white curtains billowing in the night breeze. She grabbed her large night shirt and held it to her chest protectively and stepped toward the open doors.

Now she was just being silly, nothing was there.

And there wasn't.

Just the soft breeze and night music the insects and such played, peacefully.

That is in until the midst of the night's tune of peace, she heard the oddest sound mixed deeper within, almost daring her to come closer.

The feeling in her stomach seemed to turn painfully, while whispers filled her ears of hypnotism. Her vision became hazy and fuzzy, her senses dulled to a pleasurable numb sensation.

Shizuka felt nothing, not even her feet carrying her back to her bed or her body placing her intoxicated senses onto the mattress.

Her eye lids became painfully heavy and slide slowly closed. A cold hand placed itself on her flesh, near her navel. It began to trail up and make intricate designs with the fingertips. She shivered at the feeling, her senses felt the touch as heavenly, even as disturbing as it seemed to her sub conscious. As the intruder lightly danced between her breasts and soothingly began to caress her cheek, she had a distant feeling of her neck being pinched, or perhaps punctured….Her breath hitched and her back arched to the touch when another hand placed its palm flat against her stomach forcefully, almost possessively.

A new voice came to her, frighteningly real to her ear.

"You really shouldn't be such a tease, dear little angel…"

Her sense took control, and her eyes snapped open, wide awake.

Her breathing was labored and her olive eyes scanned every shadow that danced around her bed. Something was here, someone was very near…and had… she reached up to her neck.

Nothing was there, but her body was going crazy with a tingling sensation.

…………………

"Until next time little Angel..." Seto Kaiba murmured sweetly through the shadows.

Oh yes, he would have fun with this one….

He licked his lips at the image of the innocence.

How deliciously intoxicating. It will be so fun to taint this rare beauty…

………………………….

Well that was the prologue/ first chappie. I hope you are interested to read more…It took awhile on the plot stuff but it's all clear and ready to go.

The next chapter to my story It Goes Where? Will be out shortly, I'm sorry for the delay on it!

Review for a Seto plushie!

Whoo hooo!

A few reviews would be nice….

Luv bunches,

l-s-b


End file.
